[unreadable] The objective of this training program is to develop a selected group of M.D. and Ph.D. investigators for careers in basic and clinical research in academic gastroenterology. Upon completion of this program, trainees will be qualified to assume medical school faculty positions, conduct independent programs of investigation, and teach and participate in clinical activities. The research orientation of the program emphasizes techniques in physiology, cell biology and molecular biology relevant to the study of cell, organ and integrated mechanisms of digestive disease and nutrition. In outcomes provide a basis of academic development in clinical treatments of gastrointestinal disease. [unreadable] With previous NIH training grant support over the past 15 years we have trained over 25 pre- and post-doctoral candidates. Over seventy percent of these individuals have gone on to academic positions and many of these have extramural grant support. Since the last application, we have revised the training faculty, removing several trainers that were not Gl Divisional faculty and adding new trainers and associate trainers from the Gl Division. The training faculty are all NIH, VA and/or industry-funded investigators in clinical and basic research. We request support for four trainees per year, justified by the expanded training opportunities, the overall success of the training program and the number of qualified applicants. We shall continue to recruit qualified Ph.D. and under represented minority candidates. [unreadable] The basic training program consists of an intensive laboratory-oriented research experience under the direct supervision of one or more faculty investigators. This is supplemented with formal course work through the graduate school, seminars, and journal clubs. In addition, clinical training in gastroenterology is provided by participation in large inpatient, outpatient and outreach consult services staffed by members of the Division of Gastroenterology at Duke University Medical Center and Durham Veterans Affairs Medical Center. Training in clinical research involves formal course work and practical hands-on training. Individuals in this program are encouraged to obtain a Master's Degree in Health Sciences. Fulfillment of these training goals will serve to develop physician-scientists who can conduct high caliber research in both clinical and basic [unreadable] [unreadable]